I Like It That Way
I Like It That Way (Me Gusta Que Sea Así en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez incluida en su álbum debut como solista y a la vez el cuarto en general, Stars Dance siendo una pista exclusiva (Exclusive Track/Bonus Track de la versión deluxe). En varias plataformas, se le puede encontrar en el EP "Slow Down" junto a las canciones Slow Down, Lover In Me y un remix de Come & Get It. Contenido lírico Selena está usando el sarcasmo para decirle a este chico que él no es tan atractivo o cool como él piensa que es. A pesar de esto, ella confiesa que aun así le gusta. Está sorprendida de que ella va detras de este chico considerando que él no es el tipo de chico que normalmente le gusta. Selena está atrapada en la común pregunta de si lo que ella siente por este chico es amor o codicia. Ella y su chico siempre están rompiendo y volviendo, siempre están experimentando constantes problemas, pero en el final ellos no pueden negar que ellos quieren estar juntos. Después del coro ella sigue expresando su disgusto hacia este chico, pero aun así quiere estar con el. Probablemente esta característica es la honestidad, algo que ella ha revelado cuando le preguntaron qué es lo que ve en una futura pareja: "Honestidad. Tú debes ser honesto cuando estás viviendo este estilo de vida por la distancia impuesta cuando estás trabajando, debes ser super-honesto, esa es la clave". Skrillex fue una gran influencia para este álbum, algo que Selena confirmó en una entrevista con Ryan Seacrest. Ella ha sido expuesta a esta música cuando actuaba en Spring Breakers, ella produjo el soundtrack de la película. El puente es muy electrónico y es una precisa inclinación al dubstep, recuerda a canciones como "Summit" y "I Wish You All The Luck In The World" de Skrillex. Letra Letra original= You're so hot (not?) But if I can be honest Baby, you're all that I've got You're so cool (not?) But if you didn't notice You got me playing a fool With you Cause you're not my type This can't be true I don't know why I'm all about you If it's real then tell me so Cause I'm not letting you go We will never change It ain't that a love but it I like it that way We will never change our minds But I want you to stay up all night Across the line Cause wrong is right when we're together We will never change It ain't that a love but I like it that way You're so... you (ew, grows) But there's something about ya It's making me feel like I do With you Cause you're not my type This can't be true I don't know why I'm all about you If it's real then tell me so Cause I'm not letting you go We will never change It ain't that a love but it I like it that way We will never change our minds But I want you to stay up all night Across the line Cause wrong is right when we're together We will never change It ain't that a love but I like it that way Not my type This can't be true We will I'm all about you If it's real You got me sick Cause I'm not letting go We will never change It ain't that a love but it I like it that way We will never change our minds But I want you to stay up all night Across the line Cause wrong is right when we're together We will never change It ain't that a love but I like it that way. |-| Letra traducida= Eres tan caliente (no) Pero si puedo ser honesta Baby, eres todo lo que tengo Eres tan genial (no) Pero si no te diste cuenta, Me tienes actuando como una tonta contigo Porque tú no eres mi tipo Esto no puede ser verdad No sé por qué Estoy todo sobre ti Si es real, entonces dímelo Porque no voy a dejarte volar Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así Nunca vamos a cambiar de opinión Pero quiero que te quedes toda la noche Cruzar la línea Porque lo malo es bueno cuando estamos juntos Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así Te pareces tanto a ti (ew, asqueroso) Pero es algo en ti que me hace sentir así Contigo Porque tú no eres mi tipo Esto no puede ser verdad No sé por qué Estoy todo sobre ti Si es real, entonces dímelo Porque no voy a dejarte volar Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así Nunca vamos a cambiar de opinión Pero quiero que te quedes toda la noche Cruzar la línea Porque lo malo es bueno cuando estamos juntos Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así No eres mi tipo Esto no puede ser verdad Vamos a... Estoy todo sobre ti Si es real Me das asco Porque no voy a dejarte volar Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así Nunca vamos a cambiar de opinión Pero quiero que te quedes toda la noche Cruzar la línea Porque lo malo es bueno cuando estamos juntos Nunca vamos a cambiar Dentro y fuera del amor, pero me gusta que sea así Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones